An electric servo system in general may comprise an electric motor and a servo amplifier connected in a negative feedback configuration. Referring to FIG. 1, for example, a motor 10 is driven by a variable power supply 12. A servo amplifier 14 controls the power supply 12. A third system element known as a servo controller 20 issues motion commands to the servo amplifier 14 which in turn directs the power supply 12 to generate motor drive current and monitors the resulting position and velocity of the motor via path 22. The amplifier 14 detects the error between the commanded and actual position and/or velocity of the motor and generates compensating signals, path 24. These types of systems are used in a vast array of modern technologies ranging from simple coffee makers to advanced robotics and spacecraft.